


Argue for arguments sake

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, inter species pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are high after a new discovery, making Peter and Rocket question how they should act with one another and bump heads in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argue for arguments sake

The ship was surrounded; the battle had gotten out of control after the Milano had been shot down by an army of Kree solders, unable to take off until the team had some time to fix the bumps and kinks in the ship, mainly the fuel tank, which had blown a leak.

“Is everyone alright?!” Peter said, a little frantic, he looked back to where the crew was buckled in

“I am Groot” Groot was the first to answer, though he saw the others were well as they rubbed their heads, Gamora already undoing her seatbelt.

“Rocket?” Peter asked, the Raccoon looked up, seemingly annoyed that Peter singled him out

“I’m fine Quill” He huffed, following Gamora’s example and unstrapping himself.

“Careful..” Quill said, his voice got quieter as he said it, almost regretting it when he saw the Raccoons warning glare. The ship was of balance, the floor on a steep tilt as the team got themselves back into working order.

“Whats the plan Quill?” Drax inquired, his blades out in both of his hands, ready to cut down the men that shot at the ship, which quickly still had the shields in order.

“Were going to launch some smoke bombs into them, Drax, Groot’ll an I will run out first an do a surprise attack while Gamora will loop around back and kill with the element of surprise” He said, Readying his gun.

Rocket crossed his arms “What am I supposed to do?” He had a feeling he knew the answer, and didn’t like it.

“I want you to stay an..”

“I can pull my own damn weight Quill!” Rocket suddenly growled, hating that Peter was trying to leave him behind

“Come on Rocket.. You’re in no condition; I don’t want you to strain yourself” Peter sounded genuine, even apologetic, he hated doing this to Rocket but it was for the best.

“My trigger fingers ain’t been affected!” Rocket reasoned rather angerly, he folded his ars

Peter sighed, the ship rumbled and if they were going to get out of this, they needed action “You can’t go chargin into battle while you’re pregnant!” He said, sounding more like a boss then the boyfriend he tried to be “You’re staying here and that’s final!” He said while turning his back to Rocket and leading the team out the door. Rocket watched, all the while getting madder until they were gone out the door, Groot giving a last sympathetic look before the door shut.

“Alright Gam, we have their attention” Peter spoke, their communication feed picking it up, allowing the team to hear one another

“Right” Gamora said before she leaped out from the back of the crowd, swards slicing through an enemy like butter, then slicing another until their was a trail of bodies laying waste.

Drax stabbed one of the Kree in its neck with his swards, sliting its head from its shoulder and allowing the body to fall where it stood, he proceeded to cut apart his enemies. It was a blood bath they were all accustomed to seeing.

Peter threw his arm back, hitting his fow in the jaw just well enough to stun him from landing an attack, Peter quickly straightened up, knocking the other to the ground with a swing of his fists, then landing a shot directly into his head, exploding it gruesomely onto the pavement. His attention quickly shot back to the action, taking out the Kree’s one shot at a time, he wished Rocket was there to enjoy the carnage, he knew the Raccoon had an unhealthy lust for this sort of thing and his manic laughter and taunting of the dead was missed on the battle field.

Peter noticed a larger Kree walking, running towards him, he heard the deep voice release a war scream before attempting to sink a glowing blue battle ax through Peter’s skull. Peter blocked it, a cocky grin upon his lips. Which faded when he realized his back up was gone, Drax and Groot busy tearing the field to shreads, though they were fighting their way to Quill the large sward being aimed at his back. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pinch of being stabbed.

He felt a thick liqid hit his face, opon opening his eyes he saw a gaping hole between the Kree’s eyes, the one behind fell to the ground as Peter moved out of the way, the men around him dropped like flys for no apparent reason, but it didn’t take long for Peter to turn his death glare towards the ship.

Almost mockingly Peter felt a sting to his cheek, lifting his hand to it he felt blood from where one of Rocket’s bullets had grazed him.

He was going to lead the entire army right to him, Peter told himself, despite the fact that Kree had still yet to pin point where the silent attack was coming from, and by this time, their numbers were only getting scarcer.

Peter was livid, Rocket was undermining him to their team, he was showing disrespect and refused to follow what simple rules he had in place. Peter shot at a few of the grunts, stepping over the bodies that lay dead. “I have something to deal with, finish off the stragglers” He ordered

As soon as he reached the ship he noticed the nozzle of a gun pointing from the top of it. “Rocket.. we need to talk” Peter said in a stern tone

Rocket moved over slightly, peering through a lense in the gun as he focused his vision on the battle field, still taking out foes “Come to thank me?” He shot his gun

“I’m not playing Rocket”

“Nether am I, I saved your ass back there” He looked out from his magnifier to Peter. “So, You’re welcome” He huffed

“Rocket you directly disobeyed my rules” He said “As leader of this crew I cannot let you get away with this shit!”

“I think we’d both get along a lot better if you didn’t try ta order me around” Rocket said as he tossed his gun at Peter, who caught it, the raccoon then jumped off the ship onto his fours, then stood up, dusting off. “You’re not the leader of me”

Peter’s grip tightened on the gun “I’m just doing whats best for the team”

“Your call was stupid” He growled “You have shitty plans Peter, you’re putting their lives at risk an your own by not putting me out there today” Rocket grabbed the gun from him, then headed inside.

“If you would act like a responcible fuckin parent then I wouldn’t have to order you around!” He blurted.

Rocket turned back with hate in his eyes “I know what I can handle!”

“It’s not about you! You have to be responsible for our kid now! If you refuse an force me to babysit you until its born then that’s what I’ll do!” He shouted “I had to wrestle booze out of your paws yesterday! If I need to do it every night I will”

“I wouldn’t be in this flarkin mess if you’d have worn a condom like I told you!”

“This isn’t my fault! I didn’t know you could get knocked up!”

“You shouldn’t need ta know the consequences! You wear it cause I said so!” Rocket shouted

“Fine.. Blame it all on me! In a few months you can hand it over and fuck off, I know you want nothing to do with it anyway! I’ll raise it myself, I don’t need you!” He barked

Rocket threw his gun on the ground in anger “Fine! I knew from the second we found out that all you flarking cared about was it! Just take it an toss me aside! I didn’t want ta be a part of your family anyway! You’re a pathedic thief who sucks at his flarkin job! That’s why no one will bother remembering your name Star-Dork!”

“Least I got a name to remember! You’re so insignificant your just a fucking bar code with an alias”

Rocket’s ear twitched “Your Mix tape is a combination of the worst music ever played in the galaxy! Who ever made it must have wanted ya to really suffer to have picked such dribble!”

“You know, I really should have worn a condom, who knows what I picked up from fucking a rodent” Peter crossed his arms, he had had more then enough of this, Rocket specifically, he walked passed the other, bumping his shoulder as Peter went to the bunking room

“You’ve fucked worse trash then me an we both know it” He glared “I bet ya got a million little star-dorks wonderin the galaxy by now” Rocket’s voice was calmer, but he was shaking with his fists in tight balls. Rocket turned on his heels, retreating to lock himself in the Milanos escape pod, it wasn’t much but the ship didn’t have much room for privacy so he worked with what he had. Rocket ran his hand over his stomach, which hadn’t changed much, besides showing a small bump where flatness should be. “I’m fucking everything up..” he whispered to himself as his eye ducts began to swell.

Peter laid in bed, holding a pillow to himself as he went over the many regrets of the day, mostly the cruel things he had said and heard, of course he knew Rocket was speaking out of anger and didn’t mean it, but did Rocket know Peter had done the same? He closed his eyes tight as he was swamped with guilt.

“Rocket?” Peter knocked on the door of the escape pad “I’m sorry about what I said.. you know I didn’t mean any of it right?” He couldn’t hear a sound, It wasn’t like Rocket to stay angry this long. “Let’s at least talk about this, I don’t want to lose you over a stupid fight..” He said, still nothing was heard

Peter placed his forehead on the door “Rocket, I love you. I’m just scared right now, I know you really fuckin hate this, an if I could take it back I would. But now we just gotta figure out how to make this work. The worst possible thing would be to lose you, you mean everything to me! Whatever you want to do with the kid I’ll back you up if it means staying by your side! Anything.. even.. even if you don’t want to go through with it”

Just as Peter thought his words fell to deaf ears, the light blinked red and slid open, he looked down at the coon standing in front of him

“Ugh, enough with yer sap, you’re making me sick” Rocket said, the humor wasn’t lost to Peter with smiled. He knelt down onto his knees, leaning over he pecked Rocket’s soft lips who pecked back. “Come back to bed with me?” He asked, Rocket grinned evily “you know, there ain’t a real reason for condoms now..” Rocket winked, brushing his tail along Peters chin as he passed. The human shivered, he just adored when Rocket did that.


End file.
